


peach and mint shaved ice: a heliophobia special

by FactorySmoke



Series: It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us. [4]
Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Candy, Cotton Candy Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Halloween Costumes, Halloween!, M/M, Man I wanted some Halloween fluff is all, Oh yeah Ross teases his boyfriends, Sleepy Cuddles, Trick or Treating, just a tiny bit tho - Freeform, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactorySmoke/pseuds/FactorySmoke
Summary: With Halloween just around the corner, even U.A.'s caught up in the spirit as pumpkin streamers and scary decorations litter the campus grounds! With everyone going all out on costume designing and trick-or-treating (even if Monoma insisted that they were too old to trick or treat), classes are out for the day as the teachers prepare for a swarm of students knocking on their door for sweets! Or pranking them, either or.Meanwhile, in the League of Villains' hideout, even the villains are taking the day off to watch scary movies and binge on candy, the bar closed for the entire day. The strategist, however, is about to call in just one small favor for Kurogiri. Of course, things are gonna snowball from there.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Original Character(s), Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto/Original Character(s), Todoroki Shouto/Original Character(s)
Series: It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659598
Kudos: 4





	peach and mint shaved ice: a heliophobia special

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed through this in 2 days, oof. As a result, it's more a short one-shot meant for Halloween, so sorry if you guys aren't satisfied by this.
> 
> Also, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1dSY6ZuXEY

The air at U.A. Academy was charged with happiness and positivity. Joyful chatter filled the air as students left for their homes. Why wouldn't they be happy? After all, classes tomorrow were cancelled in light of Halloween, and more than a few hero-hopefuls were willing to lay down the mantle of aspiring Pro Hero for once to spend the day handing out candy, or trick-or-treating.

"So, you guys have any plans for Halloween tomorrow?" Kirishima asked as Izuku walks alongside his classmates, his cheery mood infectious with the atmosphere today. It was an unwritten rule of society, but even the villains seemed to take a day off on Halloween, and villain attacks would drop to essentially zero percent. "I'm thinking of just hanging back at home with a bunch of candy, maybe handing some out to whoever knocks on my door. I got a sweet new shark costume I wanna try on."

"I'm thinking of trick-or-treating with a few old middle school friends later. Look after the kids running amok, get some candy, look out for any people who try to hurt the children through giving spiked or dangerous candy." Her eyes blazed with righteous fury, "After they caught the asshole hiding needles in candy bars, I'm gonna make sure nobody tries that again under my watch."

There's a general chorus of approval as the group begins to go their separate ways, and Uraraka looks at Izuku with curiosity in her eyes. "Deku, do you have any plans for Halloween? Tsu and I are gonna go trick-or-treating later, and we could use a few more people coming by. We'd love for you to join us and a few other people if you're free." Izuku smiled softly.

"Sorry, but I have plans with Shouccha-er, Shouto and Rocchi tonight. If we see you guys later tonight, we'll say hi!" Izuku replied, his face growing red as he tried to distract Uraraka from his near verbal slipup. Judging by her growing grin and the way she seemed to be stifling giggles, it wasn't really working, "U-Uraraka, please!" He begged pitifully.

"Oh, don't worry~ I'll let you enjoy your time with Rocchi and _Shoucchan_ ~" She giggled, to his embarrassment and dismay, "But honestly, you give them super cute nicknames, Midoriya! I'm jealous of the relationship dynamic you three have, it's so warm and fluffy!" Izuku blushed harder at her words, recalling all the times Kurogiri's dropped Shouto and Ross on to his bed for snuggling and happy sleepovers. Honestly, Izuku thought the bartender had given up and was going along with Ross' various requests for 'favors' for cuddle time. Not that Izuku cared, he loves sandwiching Ross with Shouto like a giant cuddle burrito under the blankets.

"Thanks, Uraraka. Oh! Have you and Tsu decided just what you'll wear for trick-or-treating? Or, will you be using your hero costumes instead?" Uraraka brightened up at his question.

"Oh! Tsu's got a costume as a magical girl, and I got an astronaut costume! Ah, Tsu looks so cute in her costume! I'm probably not gonna wear the helmet when we go trick-or-treating though. What about you, Deku-kun?" She asked, and Izuku beamed happily, already thinking of which costume he had gotten and how much he hoped Rocchi and Shoucchan liked it.

"Well, you see...."

* * *

The Smoke House izakaya bar had been declared to be closed for the next two days, as the inhabitants inside suggested scary movies to binge tomorrow, and what snacks to steal. Of course, there was one person who wouldn't be joining in with the horror binge, and was instead preparing for the upcoming holiday, to his colleagues' protests.

"I still think this is a stupid idea." Shigaraki deadpans as Ross sends in an order for his costume, glowering at the League of Villains' strategist all the while, Scratch that, this is a piss-poor idea and you shouldn't do it at all."

"Oh, relax. It's Halloween! The 'Unwritten Truce' is going to be in effect tomorrow. Everybody's going to want a day off, even Pro Heroes and Villains, so not that many Heroes are patrolling in the first place. The only thing that might cause me trouble would be running into Endeavor, and I can just kick him into the ground again!" Ross chirps happily, closing the shipping app on his tablet. Shigaraki scowls.

"Not that. I'm pissed that you're heading out to your boyfriend and leaving me with the others. I can bear with most of them, but can you imagine Toga's jealousy when she finds out that you left to meet the guy she fell for, and she never knew?" Ross' eyebrow twitches, even if Shigaraki doesn't notice it for now. "Either way, stay safe, at least? The League could still use you on their side and all."

"Don't worry, don't worry~ I'll stay safe, I promise!" Ross replies cheerfully, humming as he sets down the tablet and looks at Shigaraki, "Anyways, what've you guys decided for the movie marathon? I saw a bunch of stuff about this dream demon guy....uh, Freddy Krispy Kreme, or something. Looked pretty gory if you guys are into that."

"Nah, we're going for the psychological horror stuff." Shigaraki drawled, already falling into a comfortable conversation with his subordinate. Just another regular day for the League, it seemed.

Now, if only the costume could get here faster, he could maybe surprise Zu-kun and Shoucchan tomorrow!

* * *

The next day was one of celebration. With no villain attacks anywhere, and children already beginning to roam the streets at 5 in the afternoon for candy, Izuku adjusted the last bit of his costume and smiled, standing up and leaving his room. He headed for the living room to grab his bucket, "How do I look, Mom?" He asked as he passed by, looking himself over. Mom looked at him and beamed.

"You look amazing, dear! Have fun, and tell Dubh-san I said hi!" Izuku blushed, chuckling to himself under his breath. He hasn't had the chance to tell Mom that Shouto had joined their relationship out of fear of how she would react, so he just nodded. Mom smiled gently, "Izuku. I'm so proud of you, my little hero. Never forget that." Izuku felt his eyes water up, and he whimpered, trying to not cry tears of joy as Mom walked up and hugged him.

"Th-Thanks Mom." Izuku whispered, hugging her back happily. Eventually, they reluctantly pulled away, and Izuku beamed, "I'll be back soon! Love you, Mom!" He hears her reply with with a 'Love you too!' as he closes the door behind him, smiling at Shouto, who was waiting outside. The son of Evdeavor was in a classic vampire costume, and was in a classy dress shirt and tuxedo pants, a black cloak reaching down to his ankles and his hair immaculately pushed back and held with a single hair clip.

"You ready, Izuku?" As soon as Izuku nodded, a swirling black portal formed in the air, and Ross hopped out in his costume. Izuku looked at Ross with Shouto, and couldn't couldn't help but wheeze in surprise and amusement. In what was possibly the most ironic twist ever, Ross was wearing a legitimate _angel costume_ with his custom sunglasses, complete with flowing robes, plastic feathered wings and a fake halo. Izuku tried his best not to blush when a wing accidentally fell of, and the robes that shifted over his glorious _ass_ just emphasized it even more. Next to him, Shouto muffled a slight needy whimper.

"Sorry about that! I guess the wing straps weren't on tight enough!" Ross chirped, smiling at them as he headed down the stairs, "Come on, I've never really been around the neighborhood! I could really use a guide to show me around!" He called at them. There was a slight tug on Izuku's sleeve, and he looked up at a red-faced Shouto.

"Izuku." Shouto whimpers softly, and Izuku can legitimately see happy tears in Shouto's eyes, "How did the two of us manage to luck out with such a beautiful boyfriend?"

"I don't know, Shouto," Izuku whispers, just as emotionally, "But we must cherish our time with him. Now, come on, I wanna show you both around the neighborhood."

* * *

"Trick or Treat!" The sound of children knocking on doors and excitedly asking for candy filled the air as the trio roamed around the nearby blocks, simultaneously joining in on the fun and receiving a few candy bars for their troubles, and asking around to make sure the kids stayed safe. Just because villains weren't attacking, a lot of people forgot about the other criminals that used holidays as their hunting grounds. 

"I got a few bars, some cookies, some peanut butter cups, and a fudge brownie. What about you?" Izuku asked, rummaging through his small candy stash. Ross couldn't help but giggle a tiny bit. Izuku had chosen to don a stereotypical mafia costume, and wore a classy pinstripe suit and a fedora, dress shoes tapping against the concrete as he spoke. Between his classy appearance and Shouto's handsome features being emphasized on his vampire costume, Ross couldn't stop the fluttering in his heart (or the need to have long make-out sessions with them.)

Even if Izuku's attempts to emulate a mob boss (which was destroyed by his cute stammer and embarrassed blush) was bad. It had ironically netted him the most candy. Shouto, meanwhile, managed to pull the vampire impersonation perfectly. He could be a great actor someday, to be honest.

"Some jam cookies, a few biscuit crackers, a white fudge mini-cake and some candy corn." Shouto hummed, the two of them lookig at Ross for his stash. Ross just pouted sulkily.

"Candy corn, cough drops, and a few fudge slices." He replied, before relaxing as Izuku and Shouto patted his head to comfort him. Then his eyes sharpened, and he straightened up a bit, "I also think the fourth house on Kabusho Avenue is giving out tainted candy. Some of their wrappers were definitely tampered with, and I saw them glaring at the kids before their door closed. One of the people living there has a record for poisoning, too. Could be a repeat offender." Shouto nodded, and Izuku pulled his phone out.

"I'll drop an anonymous tip to the police, tell them what's going on." Izuku says, already dialing the number in as Shouto sneaks over to the house to freeze the back lock and trap the inhabitants in. Ross, meanwhile, was already spreading the word to his connections as a warning. Just in case, of course. He didn't want to think of somebody he trusted willingly helping those who attempted to hurt children.

"Well, now that that's out of the way....." Izuku checked his phone and beamed, "We still have 2 hours before 10 o' clock. Let's go roam around some more!~" He took Shouto's hand and held his hand out to Ross in anticipation. Ross looked at Izuku's hand and smiled warmly. This, this innocence and roaming around in public with those he loved, without fear of arrest and such. This was what he truly treasured.

Ross took Izuku's hand, and let himself be led away to his lovers' whims. Whatever happened next, he was with them, 100 percent of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween y'all!


End file.
